Kiss Note
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Lucy terbangun di tengah jalan dalam keadaan bingung. Apalagi setelah ia mengingat penyebab ia jatuh dan pingsan adalah karena ia berlari lalu tersandung sesuatu. Akibat hal itu, ia pun mengalami kenyataan yang seperti mimpi!/Slight mayor pairing/Fluffy?


**Kiss Note**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Lucy terbangun di tengah jalan dalam keadaan bingung. Apalagi setelah ia mengingat penyebab ia jatuh dan pingsan adalah karena ia berlari lalu tersandung sesuatu. Akibat hal itu, ia pun mengalami kenyataan yang seperti mimpi!/Slight mayor pairing/Fluffy?**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari Play Etude Entertainment CF – Kiss Note**

**X.x.X**

Ia merasa seperti mimpi. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ia cintai kini tengah memeluknya dan menatap matanya dalam. Ia balas menatapnya—mengabaikan fakta bahwa pembuluh darah di wajahnya kini sudah melebar.

Jarak wajahnya mereka yang dekat membuat gadis itu bisa merasakan hangat napas dari pemuda di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ditambah dengan tangan kanan pemuda itu yang memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Natsu..."

Pemuda bernama Natsu itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat sampai akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Belum sampai dua detik, ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

**X.x.X**

Orang itu terus menguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang pingsan—sepertinya—di hadapannya. "Bangun! Bangun! Bangun!"

"Kau tidak bisa tidur di sini, Nona!" serunya. Gadis bernama Lucy itu pun mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lagi. Lucy pun bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap buku kuliahnya yang sudah berserakan. Ia mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah tas berwarna _pink_ yang berukuran cukup besar terletak di sana. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. _Apa ini benda yang membuatku tersandung?_

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia berdiri dan merapikan bajunya. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana kau bereskan barangmu. Bawa juga tas itu. Kau tahu, kau dianggap orang aneh oleh orang-orang yang lewat. Apalagi dengan posisi jatuhmu itu," ujar orang tersebut, "cepat kau bereskan atau aku akan menendangmu menjauh dari kafeku!"

Bergidik ngeri diancam seperti itu, Lucy pun buru-buru membereskan buku dan kertasnya yang bertebaran dan membawa tas _pink_ itu bersamanya. Ia pun segera berlari menjauh sebelum akhirnya ia berakhir menjadi salah satu bahan pembuat makanan oleh pemilik kafe tersebut.

Setelah agak jauh, ia pun berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia menggerutu kecil sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. "Uh, dasar menyebalkan."

Ia pun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat dan ia pun berteriak, "Aku terlambat!"

**X.x.X**

Napasnya masih terengah-engah saat ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku di ruangan tersebut. Yang menyebalkannya lagi, belum sempat ia mengatur napasnya, dosen yang mengajarnya keburu datang.

Tampan sih, apalagi dengan tato yang berada di mata kanannya. Selain pintar dan muda, ia mempunyai _fanclub _sendiri di University of Magnolia ini. Sayangnya sih, ia sudah mempunyai pacar. Seorang gadis bermarga Scarlet, orang paling cantik se-universitas ini.

Profesor Jellal Fernandes. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya?

Lucy membuka tas tersebut dan ia terkejut. Banyak lipstik berbagai warna berjejer di sana. Dan juga ada sebuah buku berwarna _pink _bertuliskan "Kiss Note" di _cover_ depannya dan membuatnya penasaran. "Apa ini?"

Ia mengambil Kiss Note tersebut dan memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia pun membuka halaman pertama. Terpampanglah sebuah kalimat dengan _font_ yang cukup besar di sana.

'Jika kau menulis nama seseorang di sini, orang tersebut akan menciummu.'

Lucy tertawa kecil. "_Unbelieveable_. Ada-ada saja."

Ia menatap Jellal-sensei di depan dari balik bukunya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lipstik-lipstik yang berada di sana. "Oh iya, aku belum memakai lipstik karena terlambat."

Ia pun mengambil salah satu lipstik yang berwarna _shy coral_ lalu memoleskannya di bibirnya. Iseng—dan ingin mencoba apakah yang ditulis di buku tersebut benar atau tidak—ia pun menuliskan nama Jellal-sensei di buku tersebut.

'Jellal-sensei.'

Jellal-sensei yang sedang menulis di papan tulis pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Lucy berada. Semua pasang mata di sana mengikuti arah gerakan Jellal-sensei dengan alis yang bertautan.

Panik, Lucy pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan lipstik dan buku tersebut di belakang punggungnya. Jellal-sensei kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Lucy tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menutup matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jellal-sensei menunduk. Ia menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan Lucy. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan—

—_cup_. Ia mengecup kening gadis itu.

Semua orang di sana termasuk Lucy hanya bisa melongo heran. Lucy membuka matanya dan menatap Jellal-sensei kaget.

_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apakah karena lipstik ini?_

**X.x.X**

Materi yang diberikan oleh Jellal-sensei pun telah habis dan kelas pun selesai. Lucy menghela napas lega, ia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi saat tadi. Ia meraba keningnya dan perlahan rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya. _Aku baru saja dikecup oleh Jellal-sensei_.

Tapi ia pun segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya tatkala mengingat sesosok Erza Scarlet, pacar Jellal-sensei. Meskipun cantik, ia juga disegani—mengerikan malah kata sebagian orang. Ia bergidik ngeri.

Ia pun buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan segera pergi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh seseorang. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya yang kini sedang memegang tangannya. "Lu-chan, mau temani aku ke kantin?"

Levy McGarden, sahabatnya sejak SMA.

Lucy menggeleng kaku. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan terpaksa ia menjawab, "Ma-maaf, Levy-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan. _Jaa_~!"

Lucy pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Levy yang terheran-heran karena ulahnya. Bukan apa-apa, bisa gawat masalahnya kalau Levy menanyakan masalah yang tadi. Apalagi kemungkinan besar ia bisa bertemu dengan Erza di kantin. Yeah, ia tak mau mati muda.

Levy menggembungkan pipinya melihat sahabatnya lari keluar dari kelas. "Huh, padahal aku ingin menanyakan hal itu. Ya sudahlah, aku pergi ke kantin sendiri saja."

**X.x.X**

Lucy menghentikan larinya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sekarang berhenti di depan ruang olahraga. Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang mencurigainya, ia pun masuk. Agak sedikit heran juga melihat ruang olahraga yang sepi, tak ada orang sama sekali kecuali dirinya.

Ia pun menuju salah satu bangku yang berada di sana. Sebelum ia duduk, ia meletakkan tas _pink_ itu di bawah. Ia menatap benda itu heran lalu menendangnya kecil sebelum akhirnya ia duduk dan meletakkan tas tersebut di pangkuannya.

Ia membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil Kiss Note. "Tada, Kiss Note."

Ia membolak-balikkan buku itu dan membukanya. Dengan heran ia pun mengguncang-guncangkan buku tersebut. "_Seriously_, apakah ciuman tadi karena buku ini?"

Ia terus mengguncang-guncangkan buku itu. Bahkan ia sampai mengintipnya. Ia kembali menutup buku itu dan membolak-balikkannya.

Perhatiannya pun teralih pada lipstik-lipstik di sana. Ia menatap lipstik-lipstik tersebut. "Berasal dari dunia mana kalian ini?" tanyanya pada lipstik-lipstik itu.

Ia mengambil salah satu lipstik berwarna _thrilling red_. Ia memperhatikannya baik-baik sebelum akhirnya ia juga menggoyang-goyangkan lipstik tersebut. "Kau ini apa sih?"

Lucy masih asyik dengan gumamannya saat ia mendengar suara-suara gaduh yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Dan lagi, suara-suara gaduh tersebut adalah suara perempuan.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, sekumpulan pemuda datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Lucy bergumam dalam hati. _Oh, anak-anak basket._

Ia menatap mereka satu persatu. Yang paling terkenal di antara mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang hobi bertelanjang dada, Gray Fullbuster. Menurut rumor yang ia dengar, orang bernama Gray ini sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis dari klub renang. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Juvia Loxar.

Para gadis itu pun terus meneriakkan namanya—oh, mereka adalah _fanclub-_nya. Ia membuka jaketnya dan hal itu membuat gadis-gadis di sana makin meneriakkan namanya. Lucy agak terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan ini.

Gray pun mulai menunjukkan teknik-teknik khasnya.

Lucy yang masih memegang lipstiknya pun menatap lipstiknya ini dan Gray secara bergantian. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Ia pun memakai lipstik tersebut dan mulai menulis di Kiss Note-nya.

'Gray.'

Gray terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia pun melepas bola basket yang ia pegang dan berlari menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy pun hanya bisa mendekap Kiss Note miliknya itu dan memejamkan mata sementara Gray semakin mendekat padanya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi selain—

—_cup_. Gray yang mencium pipinya.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi para gadis penggemar Gray ini untuk berteriak, "Kyaa!"

Menyadari apa yang telah dan akan terjadi, Lucy pun buru-buru membereskan barangnya dan berlari menjauh. Ia tak mau menjadi sasaran amukan dari para _fan_-nya Gray.

_Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ini adalah mimpi!_

**X.x.X**

Lucy berlari sampai ke luar dari gerbang universitasnya. Berhubung hari ini ia hanya ada jadwal satu pelajaran—dari Jellal-sensei tadi—, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe tak jauh dari sana.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Syukurlah, tak ada yang mengejarnya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana.

Ia menatap tas _pink_ yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Kau tahu, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Hari ini benar-benar ajaib. Aku bangun kesiangan, tersandung tas ini hingga pingsan, menemukan Kiss Note, dan aku dicium oleh dua orang terkenal di universitas ini," ia terkekeh pelan. Ia terus tersenyum senang bahkan sampai ia masuk ke dalam kafe. Tak peduli orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

Lucy memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar lalu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul dua siang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan majalah langganannya. Ia pun mulai membaca majalahnya. Sampailah ia pada kolom di mana membahas artis-artis internasional. "Oh, Robert Pattinson! One Direction! Greyson Chance!"

Lucy menutup majalahnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu lisptiknya. Ia menatap lipstik tersebut dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Selama aku punya ini, semua lelaki di dunia adalah milikku!"

Ekspresinya berubah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Tidak, ini adalah sebuah lelucon dari para _devil_."

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Kali ini ke kiri. "Tidak, tidak. Ini adalah sebuah hadiah yang diberikan malaikat kepadaku."

Lucy pun kembali menatap lipstik tersebut dan tersenyum. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah menu yang ditempel di meja dengan sebuah foto pegawai di sudut bawahnya. Ia bergumam, "Dia keren."

Ia melirik nama yang tertera di sampingnya. Loke.

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kalau pegawai—pelayan—tersebut tengah melayani pelanggan di meja lainnya. Ia tersenyum jahil.

Ia pun memoleskan lipstik tersebut dan langsung menulis nama pelayan tersebut.

'Loke.'

Pelayan bernama Loke itu pun berhenti. Ia menatap Lucy yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekat.

Loke merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya, siap mencium pipi gadis itu. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai akhirnya bibirnya mencium pipi gadis itu, Lucy berdiri saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Ia pun berjalan agak menjauh dari sana sambil merogoh sakunya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya sumringah tatkala seseorang dengan _id contact_ "Natsu Dragneel" dengan ikon_ love_ di sampingnya lengkap dengan foto orang tersebut ternyata meneleponnya. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ujarnya.

"Umm ... sekarang? Taman bermain itu?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Oke!" Lucy pun menutup teleponnya. Ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia tak mau ambil pusing pada Loke yang kini malah mencium jendela dengan mata tertutup—dan sepertinya belum sadar.

Lucy pun membereskan barangnya lalu pergi ke taman bermain, tempat janjiannya dengan Natsu. Sebelum itu, ia menatap Kiss Note di tangannya.

_Dengan ini, one-sided love is now over!_

**X.x.X**

Lucy pun akhirnya sampai di taman bermain yang dimaksud. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya Natsu belum datang. Ia melihat seluncuran yang cukup tinggi di sebelah sana dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sana saja.

Tas _pink _yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa pun ia jadikan tempat duduk. Ia menatap langit sejenak sebelum kembali pada Kiss Note di pangkuannya. Ia membuka lembar selanjutnya. _Oke, ini hanya berhasil satu kali saja._

Ia mengambil lipstik yang berwarna merah muda dan menatapnya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Ia pun memoleskan lipstik tersebut di bibirnya dan siap menulis.

'Na—'

Lucy mencoretnya.

'Nat—'

Ia kembali mencoretnya.

'Nats—'

Ia mencoretnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia merasa tidak yakin untuk ini. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di bawah dagunya. Tanpa sengaja, lipstik yang ia pegang pun jatuh. Refleks, ia pun menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih lipstik tersebut. "Tidak—"

Saat itu juga, ia merasa pundaknya ditarik ke belakang dan tubuhnya diputar. Ia terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang melakukannya.

"Natsu..." Lucy tak dapat berkedip. Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah mimpi yang ia alami saat ia pingsan itu menjadi kenyataan?

Perlahan pipinya memerah. Apalagi wajahnya dengan wajah Natsu bisa dibilang sangat dekat saat ini. Ditambah dengan tangan Natsu yang memeluk pinggangnya dan memegang tangannya. Mata Natsu pun terus menatap matanya dalam. Lucy sampai bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya sendiri dengan jelas. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipinya, membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan Natsu selanjutnya membuat wajahnya semakin merona. Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

_Cup_.

Natsu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Seolah ingin membuatnya sakit jantung, ciuman itu baru dilepaskannya setelah beberapa detik.

Lucy langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Pikirannya mendadak tidak berfungsi saat Natsu menciumnya tadi. _Apakah ini mimpi?_

Ia masih sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya saat Natsu memanggil namanya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi, "Lucy..."

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini masih memeluknya. Ia menatap mata pemuda itu sekali lagi. _Jadi ini kenyataan?_

Mereka terdiam beberapa sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya. "Kau bisa terjatuh jika aku tidak menahanmu tadi," ujarnya.

Lucy tersenyum kikuk. "A-ah iya."

Ia pun mendadak teringat sesuatu. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa Natsu mengajaknya janjian di sini. "Kenapa kau mengajakku janjian di sini?"

Masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya, Natsu menjawab, "Rencananya, tadi aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu di sini—mengingat taman ini sepi di jam-jam segini. Tapi, kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya dengan ciuman tadi."

Lucy terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya tak percaya.

Natsu tersenyum dengan pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah tipis.

_Benarkah? Benarkah ini?_

Ia masih tak percaya. Ternyata orang cintainya selama ini juga mencintainya. Ia tersenyum.

"Dan jawabanku adalah ...," Lucy pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Natsu memejamkan matanya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Ah, diam-diam Lucy tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

_Well_, sepertinya ending kisah cinta gadis cantik berkuncir dua ini sudah diketahui akhirnya. Satu kata.

Bahagia.

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Salam kenal, minna! Saya author baru di FFTI! XD

Ini adalah karya perdanaku di sini. Sebelumnya, saya udah jalan-jalan bahkan ngecek fanfic NaLu (saya NaLu-lover! XD X3) dari awal publish sampai terakhir publish. Jujur sih, hanya sebagian kecil (sangat) yang membuat saya tertarik. Ayo dong, mana ini author NaLu-nya? XD

Gimana fic-nya? Kalau kata aku sih masuknya fluffy. Cuman nggak tau deh menurut kalian gimana. Sebenernya aku ini baru suka Fairy Tail kurang dari sebulan ini. Ternyata mereka kocak abis. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan serius aja masih bisa bercanda, beda sama Naruto dan One Piece. Ditambah lagi sama tipe pairing kesukaan aku numpuk di sini XD

Selain itu, ekspresi mereka itu lucu-lucu. Animanga kedua setelah K-ON! yang ekspresinya kocak-kocak. Saya lagi pusing ini. Geregetan nungguin chapter terbaru. Waktu itu, setelah nonton anime-nya mentok sampai episode 125 ditambah 2 OVA (karena emang cuman punya segitu -.-) langsung dilanjut baca manganya. Eh, ternyata masih belum cukup. Lagi seneng-senengnya sama FT ini! XD

Udah ah, malah jadi kolom curcol. Karena nggak ada yang mau saya omongin lagi, bye semua!

Akhir kata, review please~!


End file.
